Boltor Prime
| introduced = | notes = }} Boltor Prime là phiên bản prime của Boltor. Giống như bản mẫu, đạn của Boltor Prime có độ rơi cao khi bắn, khiến cho vũ khí này rất khó sử dụng ở khoảng cách xa, và yêu cầu người chơi dẫn dắt mục tiêu sao cho hiệu quả. Vì vậy, Boltor Prime có thể trừng phạt mục tiêu ở gần với lượng sát thương cao. Vào February 9th, 2016, thông báo răng Boltor Prime sẽ vào Prime Vault và không còn trên reward table ngày 16 tháng 2 năm 2016. Bất kì mảnh nào hiện có hoặc đã build hoàn chỉnh sẽ vẫn được giữ nguyên. Có thể bán với giá . Đặc điểm Vũ khí này gây sát thương chính là . Ưu điểm: *Sát thương cơ bản cao. **Gây sát thương lớn – hiệu quả chống lại armor. *Tốc độ bắn cao. *Khi giết đẩy mục tiêu lùi lại và sát thương các mục tiêu khác theo đường đó. *Độ giật thấp. *Độ chính xác cao. *Có polarity và . Nhược điển: *Cây tên cần lượng thời gian nhỏ để bay. * thấp và không có sát thương – ít ảnh hưởng chống lại shields và health. *Crit chance thấp. *Lượng đạn dưới trung bình, đặc biệt là khi dùng với Speed Trigger. *Thời gian nạp đạn dài. So sánh: *'Boltor Prime', so sánh với Boltor: **Sát thương cơ bản cao hơn (55.0 vs. 25.0). ***Sát thương cao hơn (5.5 vs. 2.5). ***Sát thương cao hơn (49.5 vs. 20.0). ***Không có sát thương (0.0 vs. 2.5). **Sát thương crit cao hơn (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Tốc độ bắn cao hơn (10.0 rounds/sec vs. 8.8 rounds/sec). **Thời gian nạp đạn nhanh hơn một chút (2.4s vs. 2.6s). **Tốc độ đường đạn nhanh hơn một chút (70.0 m/s vs. 65.0 m/s). **Độ chính xác cao hơn (50.0 vs. 25.0). **Có thêm polarity . * Boltor Prime, so sánh với Telos Boltor. ** Sát thương cơ bản cao hơn một ít (55.0 vs. 50.0). *** Sát thương cao hơn một chút (5.5 vs. 5.0). *** Sát thương cao hơn (49.5 vs. 45.0). ** Status chance cao hơn (10.0% vs. 7.5%). ** Băng đạn nhỏ hơn (60 vs. 90). ** Tốc độ bắn cao hơn một chút (10.0 rounds/sec vs. 9.33 rounds/sec). ** Đường đạn bay nhanh hơn một ít (70.0 m/s vs. 65.0 m/s). ** Độ chính xác cao hơn (50.0 vs. 25.0). ** Không có hiệu ứng Truth . Gợi ý *Vì có lượng đạn trung bình, các mod như Rifle Ammo Mutation và Ammo Drum có thể dùng để thêm đạn nếu cần thiết, hoặc cách khác, có thể dùng Team Ammo Restore . *Boltor Prime khi giết có hiệu ứng đẩy lùi có thể sử dụng thay thế Punch Through để tiết kiệm thêm chỗ mod. **Hiệu ứng đẩy lùi hoạt động cùng với mod Punch Through , khiến cho Boltor Prime với Shred hoặc Metal Auger mang sự tàn phá khi chống lại một hàng kẻ địch, nó vừa bắn xuyên qua, hạ gục và tiêu diệt bất cứ kẻ địch nào khi đứng thành hàng. Ghi chú *Đến tận , Rifle Ammo Mutation không hoạt động với súng này. *Việc thiếu sát thương có nghĩa là các mod Sawtooth Clip và Fanged Fusillade sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến vũ khí này. *Polarity ban đầu phần nào đó hạn chế tiềm năng mod ele của súng, do đó làm cho nó rất khó để mod ele theo mong muốn. Nếu bạn chú trọng vào việc mod sát thương ele, khuyên bạn là nên bỏ qua polarity đó hoặc sử dụng Forma để biến thành polarity phù hợp hơn. **Tuy nhiên lưu ý là, vì chỉ số status chance trung bình, người chơi thường dùng Cryo Rounds hơn là Rime Rounds để tạo sát thương hoặc , và nó yêu cầu polarity . *Build ele đầy đủ có thể có ích cho Boltor Prime, vì chỉ số crit chance và status chance thấp. Khác *Boltor Prime là vũ khí chính bản Prime thứ sáu được phát hành. *So sánh với các vũ khí Prime khác, Boltor và Boltor Prime có sự tương đồng với nhau hơn. **Có thể được giải thích là do phe sản xuất ra vũ khí. Boltor là vũ khí do Tenno sản xuất, không giống như với Braton. *Phần bằng vàng của Boltor Prime có thể đổi màu từ . Media BoltorPrimeCodex.png|Boltor Prime in Codex. Boltor Prime 1.png|Boltor Prime's Original Colors Boltor Prime Color Customization.png|Color customization. Tint 4 seems to have no effect. BoltorPrime_1.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_2.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_3.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrimePolarity_1.jpg|Polarity Warframe0014.jpg|Boltor Prime BP.jpg|Rhino with Boltor Prime Boltor Prime in codex.jpg Warframe Boltor Prime A Hunt in Warframe Captain Vor meet the new and improved Boltor Prime! A Gay Guy Reviews Boltor Prime, The Penetrator Warframe The BOLTOR PRIME - 2X Forma Build Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Builds 3&4 Forma Update 14.9.2 Best Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Build Lets Max (Warframe) E24 - Boltor Prime BOLTOR PRIME SUPREME BUILD 3 forma - Warframe Builds update 17 Patch History *'Conclave:' Boltor Prime damage has been reduced. *Fixed missing weapon trails from projectiles created by the Boltor Prime. *'Conclave:' Available for use in Conclave. *Fixed Boltor Prime’s material colors not displaying properly. *Increased conclave ratings. *Fixed Rifle Ammo Mutation mod not being compatible with Boltor Prime. *Disabled skins on Boltor Prime. *Boltor Prime was released. }} See Also *Boltor, phiên bản gốc của súng. *Telos Boltor, phiên bản từ Arbiters of Hexis . *Prime, Orokin nâng cấp Warframe hoặc vũ khí. de:Boltor Prime fr:Boltor Prime